


Droga do Meekhanu

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, plemię Hearysów, podróż
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Podróż plemienia Hearysów na ziemie Meekhanu oczami Dagheny.





	Droga do Meekhanu

Wozacy nie obronili swej ziemi, od tego zaczyna się wędrówka płonących wozów, rozpaczliwa walka i zamęt. Ziemie po których biega mała Daghena i zbiera stepowe kwiaty jeszcze nie znając ich nazw i ścigając się z plemiennymi psami leżą niebezpiecznie blisko Wyżyny Laetańskiej ale ona jeszcze tego nie wie. Ogniska płoną coraz częściej a starszyzna, wysokie szamanki obdarzone mocą opierającą się na kościach przodków, sile ziemi, wódz i wojownicy zbierają się w kręgu by radzić. Daghena wie, że szykują się zmiany i to niekoniecznie dobre bo zapach dymu niesie się daleko a mama i babcia coraz częściej każą jej wcześnie iść spać i nie biegać zbyt daleko od wioski zupełnie tak jakby coś mogło jej zaszkodzić. Wracają z twarzami zmęczonymi jak gdyby postarzały się o dziesięć lat i rozmawiają cicho przy bladym płomyku świecy myśląc, że ona już śpi ale przecież nie może bo czuje, że wkrótce wszystko się zmieni. 

-Se-Kohlandczycy zaznają naszego gniewu-mówi jej matka z oczami błyszczącymi od nienawiści. 

-Wybiją nas i to zanim Wozacy ustawią się w Martwy Kwiat. Powinniśmy wyruszyć na nasze Meehańskie ziemie, tam gdzie nasze plemię zwykle spędza zimę tylko tym razem nie wracać - mówi i jest to jedna rzecz, którą jej wnuczka rozumie. 

Gdy zaczyna padać śnieg plemię Hearysów wraca do Imperium, to odwieczna tradycja tak długa jak zaklinanie kości przodków i wtedy wszystko się zmienia bo gdy przyjeżdżają obwoźni handlarze nie wolno wspominać o szamanach i trzeba udawać, że nic się nie wie o magii. Daghena pyta a jej matka tylko zaciska pięści tak jakby było to coś złego. 

-Widzisz dziecko bo wówczas zjedzą Cię szczury-tłumaczy spokojnie babka.

Daghena wie już trochę o magii, plemienne opowieści przy ognisku są ich pełne.

-Czyli to klątwa? - pyta i jej matka się śmieje. 

-Tak, zdecydowanie-mówi.

Se-Kohlandczycy zagarnęli ziemie Wozaków a oni będą następni tyle wiedzą wszyscy nawet małe dzieci bawiące się z psami. Daghena coraz później zasypia i przysłuchuje się niespokojnym rozmowom matki i babki i mimo, że niewiele rozumie z tego co mówią czuje lęk bo teraz wszystko się zmieni a zimowa wędrówka plemion może zamienić się w ucieczkę do Meekhanu.

-Na Laal! Cóż ty wygadujesz! Nie możemy zostawić jej samej-tłumaczy jej babka matce, głos jej drży.

-Wojownicy nie poradzą sobie bez szamanów przecież wiesz. Źrebiarze to potęga z którą nie mogą się mierzyć, tylko my rozmawiający z duchami możemy ich pokonać-odpowiada spokojnie jej mama a Daghena czuje się tak jakby zaczęło brakować jej powietrza bo zostawią ją tu samą, mimo, że wioska jest taka znajoma i przyjazna to nie chce sama spać w półciennym namiocie i mieć towarzystwo zbłąkanych psów i innych sierot. Zna zbyt wiele opowieści o walkach z Źrebiarzami i żadna nie kończy się dobrze. Mała Daghena zrywa się z posłania. 

-Nie chcę zaklinać waszych kości byście zostały ze mną, nie chcę. Laal sprzyja im nie nam- mówi i przytula się do ciepłego ciała matki. 

-Pojadę walczyć, córko. Sama-mówi spokojnie jej babka. 

Wrak porzuconego wozu na równine widać z wioski, dumnych szeregów Wozaków już nie ma tyle wiedzą, dym przesyca powietrze, pachną zioła, szeleszczą medaliony, pióra i lusterka na szyjach szamanów, wojownicy mają umalowane twarze i jest ich tak wiele. Zgromadzenie plemion słyszy i już wie, że zamierzają ruszyć do walki by nie utknąć na meekhańskiej ziemi bo z jakiegoś powodu to jest niezwykle ważne choć mała Daghena jeszcze tego nie rozumie a Se-Kohlandczycy przecież i tak ich stąd wygnają bo pragną ich ziemi. Rozumie strach przed Źrebiarzami, ich upiorną mocą. Nigdy nie zostali na dłużej w Meekhanie, więc nie wie, że tam ich magia jest zakazana. Oczywiście niby ją ukrywali gdy przekraczali granicę ale tak niedokładnie, niedbale zupełnie jakby bawili się w chowanego jakby chowali się po łóżka wiedząc, że wystaje spod niego noga. Nie było zagrożenia. Daghena nie rozumie czemu gdy zapada zima jej rodzina zaczyna bać się szczurów. O Meekhanie wie tylko tyle, że tam są one groźniejsze. Daghena nienawidzi źrebiarzy i ich upiornych koni. Lęka się, że odbiorą jej to co najcenniejsze. Wozacy przekraczają granicę zostawiając po sobie szlak płonących wozów. Wojownicy i szamani wracają ale częściej jako kości.

  
  


Wschód nie jest jedną całością, to jak kawałki szkła próbujące się wpasować do jednej ramy bez powodzenia przynajmniej tak to rozumie Daghena gdy babka próbuje jej wytłumaczyć dlaczego tutaj i trochę mil dalej jest zupełnie inaczej. Wszystko wygląda odmiennie na meehańskiej ziemi, gdzie plemienna magia jest zagrożeniem i za jej praktykowanie można zawisnąć. Mała Daghena niby to wie ale jeszcze nie rozumie, nie tak naprawdę. Daghena tego nie rozumie, póki tego nie widzi. Meekhan różni się od życia na Wschodzie gdzie nietrzeba niczego ukrywać a szczury to tylko niegroźne małe gryzonie. Gdy Szczury zabierają jedną z nich jasno widzi różnice. Daghena stoi w tłumie ponurych wojowników, szamanów i reszty plemienia. Duch babki też jest obok niej.

Wozacy zatrzymali swoje wozy a my porzucimy naszą magię. Pętają nas prawa Meekhanu-mówi.

Stara szamanka wsiada na konia o otoczeniu żołnierzy wywiadu i nikt nie wie dokąd ją zabierają a nic zrobić nie mogą bo tam skąd przybyli jest tylko szlak płonących wózów. Daghena słyszy szepczące głosy, widzi zaciśnięte pięści. Meekhan to nie jest łatwe miejsce do życia nie dla nich przyzwyczajonych do nieaspektowanej magii.

-Na Laal co z nią teraz będzie? Szczury nie słyną z pobłażliwości.

-Eyfyra pisze dziwne koleje losu równie dobrze możemy ją spotkać następnym razem jako Szczura.

Daghena zaciska pięści, mała wściekła dziewczynka. Nie na prawa Meehanu a na Źrebiarzy i przeklęte Błyskawice bo to od ich ataku wszystko się zaczęło. Płonące wozy na równinach i ucieczka, niechętny odwrót. Daghena zbliża się do oddziału by pogłaskać starego psa i słucha uważnie. Szczury szepczą między sobą niepomne te, że patrzy na nich całe plemię. Nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

-Magia nieaspektowana może nas uchronić przed czymś gorszym. Eyfyra zaiste ma przewrotne zamysły.

-Powinniśmy utworzyć z nich oddział. Byliby użyteczni. Jak na Wschodniej granicy? 

-Laskolnyk przekonał Wozaków by zatrzymali wozy. Nie rozpoczęli z nami walki. Osiedli na ziemiach Meekhanu.

Daghena myśli tak jak my, zupełnie tak jak my też nie mają dokąd odejść. 

-Gdybym miał komuś powierzyć bandę niebezpiecznych nieaspektowanych wybrałbym jego.

-Marzenia. Laskolnyk wraca do stolicy.

Długo, długo później gdy przy jednym z plemiennych ognisk niesie się wieść o niezwykłym oddziale Daghena znajduje własną drogę.

  
  
  



End file.
